A Closing Gap
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: "This is just how you are isn't it? Well, then I guess I can't change your mind." Rukia rested her chin on his shoulder. He had grown taller, but so had she. It felt like every gap between them was shortening.


A Closing Gap

AN: Contains spoilers for chapter 423. Most people have read that right? *crosses fingers*

"So you're trying to get them back?" Rukia demanded, watching with amusement as he jumped up from his bed to see her. That boy was like a damn puppy and she loved it.

"You're in a gigai aren't you?" Ichigo asked, trying and failing to sound happy. He should be able to see her without her wearing one. But he had failed.

"You didn't fail Ichigo. This sort of thing isn't as uncommon as you think it is. Ishida lost his Quincy powers before, remember? Renji has had trouble summoning his Bankai before. Wherever there are strong powers, there are people struggling to keep it." She told him, fixing him with a stern look.

"How the hell do I get them back? Do I find Zangetsu again, do I fight my inner hollow again? What am I supposed to do?" Ichigo winced. He sounded as pathetic as he felt.

"How would I know? They're your powers. But if you want and need them back, then stop whining and start trying to get them back. Face it Ichigo, you got your ass handed to you. Man up and deal with it. You think you need to do something to get back into the zone, then do it already."

"You aren't exactly good with being sympathetic are you?" He barked. Man up? Jeeze, she was ruthless.

"You don't need sympathy right now. You're doing a pretty good job just feeling bad for yourself. What you need is someone to kick you in gear. And that has always been my job." Ichigo opened his mouth to protest this, then closed it. She was right. Again. Why was she right so often?

"I'll talk to Uryu. He's lost his powers and he got them back. He'll rub it in, but he'll help if he can." Ichigo sighed, in defeat. She was so calm, so ready to problem solve. She wanted him to pull himself together. And he knew she had only the best intentions for him in mind.

"Talk to Urahara too. And try to reach you inner world." Rukia flopped on his bed, and retrieved her sketchpad and began to sketch. "It all sounds so simple doesn't it?" Ichigo scoffed.

"You've had harder tasks. You'll do it." Rukia murmured with assured confidence, adding another deformed bunny doodle to the world.

Ichigo blinked. She really had a lot of faith in him, didn't she? Lately everyone was treating him like he was helpless, and she knew he could find a way to get strong again if there was one. Rukia knew a lot about this sort of stuff, and he knew that she'd tell him if she knew for sure that he couldn't do it. She'd never let him make a complete fool of himself, wouldn't let him waste his time. He knew this because he had a lot of faith in her too.

When he had been training with the Vizards, they had all been scared for him, of his absence and of his demonic powers. Inoue had been terrified of his mask while he fought Grimmjow, and that had really made him feel bad. His sisters worried about him too. But Rukia accepted his mask, just as she accepted him now. She would be afraid for him, worry about him, but she didn't see him as a mess, as something to fear. He wasn't unstable to her, nor was he weak. Even when he felt that way, she didn't doubt him.

Without thinking, he pulled her off his bed, and into his arms.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" She sounded more than slightly surprised to have been so affectionately ambushed.

"Hugging you. What did you think I was doing?" Ichigo chided roughlty, surprised at his action himself.

"Why?" She was so delicate, so soft. He had wanted to do this since the first time he had ever held her, after he had stabbed her and saved her from the disturbed siblings. She even smelled soft. How could such a strange person be this comforting?

"You believe in me. I like that. I'm going to get my powers back, and I am going to find a way to kill Aizen. I will protect Karin as she gets stronger. And I'll take care of you."

Rukia murmured and laughed.

"So this is how you really are, even without powers? This is just how you are, isn't it? Well, then I guess I can't change your mind." Rukia rested her chin on his shoulder. He had grown taller, but so had she. It felt like every gap between them was shortening.

"You wanted me to live a quiet life didn't you?" He accused. Live with his family, attend school and graduate. That kind of quiet life sounded good in theory, but it wasn't enough now that he had had a taste of being something more.

"Yes, but more importantly, I want you you be happy. I don't think either of us would be happy without someone trying to destroy us."

"True. Maybe that's not healthy." He laughed.

"But, that's how it is. I don't want to be sane anyways." Rukia looked up at him and grinned.

"The next time I hold you Rukia, it'll be without your Gigai."

"I'll see you then."

AN: Fluffy, fluffy. Not sure if this is a one shot or a chapter fic. Depends on how liked this is :] Review and let me know if I ought to continue, or stop at a one shot.


End file.
